Solsticio de Invierno
by Yverne
Summary: Capítulo 1 Puesto!! Entrad y leerlo. Es una historia sobre Bill Weasley... Amor... Accion... Mistery... Drama... Aventura. Espero que os guste y dejad r/r por favor! ^^
1. Presentacion y Prologo

Buenas lunas (jur, que serio ha sonado esto)

Creo que la mayoría no me conocéis, así que empezaré por presentarme ^^. Soy Yverne, tengo 20 años y vivo en España (ya ya, ya se que esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic... pero bueno). Si queréis poneros en contacto conmigo podréis hacerlo mediante un mail a yvernemc@iespana.es o si tienes el yahoo messenger mi ID es Berkanah ^^. Espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión sobre este fic (cuando avance más... que de momento hoy solo voy a poner esta cosa rara y lo que podría llamarse prólogo ^^U) y vuestras críticas, consejo y todo lo que se os ocurra. 

Y ahora la pequeña explicación que quiero hacer de todo esto y ... bueno, la idea no la pongo... que sino os fastidio la emoción ^^. Lo voy poniendo por puntos para que sea más rápido de leer ¿vale?. Bueno... allá voy:

He estado haciendo cálculos (y no se si serán muy exactos) y creo que son correctos... Ginny tendría 16, Ron, Harry y Hermione (junto a Draco, que no me lo olvido) en este fic tendrían 17 o lo que es lo mismo... estarían en 7º año, los gemelos (Fred y George) tendrían 19, Percy 21, Charlie 23 y Bill 25. Como veis he ido contando a los hermanos de dos años en dos años... si hay algún fallo agradecería que me lo dijerais. Creo que es correcto.. aunque me he basado en los datos y en que al menos Ron, los gemelos y Percy son los años que se llevan entre sí. El fic se concentrará en Bill ¿por qué? Bueno... es uno de los personajes de las historias que más me gusta y no he visto mucho fic relacionado con él... llevaba tiempo rondándome la historia por la cabeza. En un principio pensé hacerla de Sirius... pero hay muchas personas que ya han escrito sobre él... Aunque bueno, esto no quiere decir que no vayan ha aparecer los demás personajes. ¡Al contrario! Espero que lo hagan... aunque en un primer momento... la historia rondará alrededor de Bill. Antes de nada... todos los personajes de los cuales os suene el nombre pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... esta maravillosa escritora que aunque nos tenga en ascuas con el próximo libro es una de mis favoritas. Será una historia que entrelace tanto Acción, Dramatismo, Comedia como Romanticismo... incluso espero meter alguna escena de miedo. Habrá personajes nuevos... (creaciones mías... espero que os gusten) y en cuanto a las míticas parejas de los libros... aún no se cómo las haré... si es que las hago. A quienes les guste los Merodeadores... Sirius y Remus tendrán parte importante en el fic... Y ya solo me queda dar las gracias a aquellos que después de toda esta parrafada aún tenga ganas de leer el fic (espero que alguien lo haga v.v) y que me dejen r/r... intentaré contestar a cada r/r en el siguiente capítulo al que me lo manden.... me gusta saber las opiniones y las valoro mucho. 

Y ya os dejo con el prólogo. Aclaro que este no es el principio... sino que sucederá más o menos a mitad de la historia. Lo hago así para dejaros un poquito de intriga... Sí, soy mala, no lo puedo remediar. Gracias a tod@s de antemano ^^

**~*~ Prólogo ~*~**

_"Me confundes... tu sola presencia lo hace... ¿Qué me has dado?... Desde que te he vuelto a ver no puedo evitar pensar en ti... En tu mirada y en tus labios... en tus hirientes palabras y en tus susurros... en cada uno de tus gestos... que me dañan y me reconfortan... Necesito olvidarte mas siempre vuelves a aparecer cuando menos lo espero... Mi insensibilidad ha desaparecido a tu lado... tus palabras me hieren como saetas ardientes... las lágrimas se han convertido en algo demasiado común en mi otrora ajena vida a ellas. Tengo grabados en mi mente cada uno de nuestros encuentros... son como fuego en ella.... Me he visto perdida en ellos... con una sonrisa tonta en los labios... pensando en lo sucedido en el bosque... en lo que es sentirse en tus brazos... aun a pesar de la neblina que había en mi mente en ese momento... _

_Quiero alejarme de tu lado... mis palabras son tan hirientes como las tuyas... mas tu pareces no darte cuenta... insensible... inhumano... Eso no va contigo... no con un truhán... no con un pícaro que se ríe a mi costa... y aún así no puedo evitarlo. Es caótico esto que me sucede... necesito verte y a la vez intento evitarlo. Nunca hemos conseguido hablar sin con la mirada matarnos... Somos opuestos en todo y a la vez estamos al lado... Intentas humillarme... intentas hacerme sentir inferior a ti... mas te juro que no lo conseguirás... Oh no... no lo harás. Yo te daño con una palabra... tu lo haces con diez... tu ríes y yo lloro... y lo más doloroso... has sido partícipe de mis lágrimas... las has visto... has notado lo que me afectas... y yo no he podido evitarlo... Me mata estar a tu lado... aunque solo sean breves encuentros... Todo es culpa tuya... toda mi ira... toda tu furia... Has calado demasiado dentro para olvidarte... Creo que... necesito de tus discusiones para sentirme con vida... de tu lengua viperina para darme cuenta que aún a pesar de todo puedo contestarte...y quizá... en algún momento.... dañarte y superarte._

_Hoy te he visto... como un rey de la Guerra... furioso... salido desde el mismo Infierno... El fuego a tu alrededor... lamiendo la madera... y aún así... sin a ti dañarte.... Notaba la ira atravesando cada centímetro de tu cuerpo... y ¿quién era la causante?... Yo... todo comenzó como un juego... tu lo desencadenaste... Volviste a humillarme en presencia del resto... Y yo me vengué... sólo un juego... tomar tu ropa... nada más... ¿y cómo te resarciste?..  Conjurando al fuego que late en tus venas... deshaciendo todo aquellos por lo que he luchado durante estos últimos tres años... dejándome en la calle... con lo puesto... ¿A qué precio?... _

Estás a mi lado... confuso... perdido... ni siquiera recuerdas tu nombre... Me has salvado la vida... yo te la salvé a ti... estamos en tablas... Ahora estás en mis manos... perdido... indefenso... y temo... Tengo miedo por ti... y por mí... No quiero dañarte... y lo he hecho... Prefiero tus comentarios irónicos... sarcásticos... a tus silencios confusos... a tus preguntas... a tu mirada perdida... Necesito que vuelvas a ser tú... necesito que me hieras y quizá poder herirte con mis palabras... Verte así... atraviesa mi corazón... como dagas cargadas de veneno... Este que esta ahora a mi lado... contemplando el fuego de "nuestro nuevo hogar"... no eres tú... Ahora te cuidaré... procuraré que no sufras... mas cuando vuelvas a ser tu... nos volveremos a alejar... Cada uno por su lado... somos dos mundos distintos... dos mundos distintos... y tengo que recordarlo por mi propio bien... No quiero una nueva herida... que destroce mi corazón... porque lo tengo... Oh sí... aunque creas lo contrario... Aquí está... Y maldito seas... me estás volviendo de nuevo frágil... de nuevo... humana." 


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

El viento jugaba con su pelo... desordenándoselo.... mientras los claros ojos azules observaban el agua del río. Se encontraba apoyado contra una barandilla de piedra... apenas vestido con unos pantalones blancos de lino... sus pies descalzos apoyados en el frío mármol. Soledad.... era un grito en su cabeza... una angustia en su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en la misma situación que esa noche? ¿Cuántas veces había echado de menos a su familia? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado dejar Egipto y viajar de nuevo a Gran Bretaña?... Sabía que sólo eran pensamientos furtivos que le producían la Soledad... pero aún así... la angustia y el frío seguía clavándose en el corazón, en el alma, como saetas de hielo. Tocó por un momento el pendiente en forma de colmillo y sonrío de medio lado... recordó a su madre y su... persistencia en que se cortara el pelo y se lo quitara... pero entonces dejaría de ser él... bueno, no dejaría de ser él... pero no le gustaba ir como el resto... no le gustaba estar encajonado en un estereotipo de gente. 

El Nilo... como una serpiente plateada cruzaba delante de sus ojos alejándose contra el horizonte... horizonte por el que aparecería cuando menos lo esperara el sol... un sol dador de vida... Osiris como antiguamente llamaban al dios Egipcio del Sol... El cielo comenzó a poner rosáceo.. pronto... muy pronto sería participe del amanecer y sonrió de nuevo. Allí... apoyado en la barandilla y solo... le parecía que era el único ser humano en todo el mundo... en toda la tierra... Le gustaban esos momentos... aunque le atenazara la Soledad... pero eran los únicos en los que podía pensar con tranquilidad... sin que nadie le interrumpiera y le dijera el mítico.... "¿En qué piensas?"... Muchas veces había tenido que morderse la lengua para no contestar... para no decir "¿Y a ti que te importa?"... si algo le definía era su deseo de Independencia... de tener sus momentos.... su rebeldía... su frialdad e incluso... como algunos que no lo conocían realmente.. su bordería habitual. No era así... con su familia sacaba una faceta de su carácter que pocos habían conocido... pero era eso... su familia.... lo más importante en su vida... y ahora mismo no había sitio para nadie más. Ahora el horizonte era rojo y sí... allí estaba... emergiendo el Sol como un Dios... como un Guerrero de la Antigüedad... con toda su fuerza y magnificencia... Se quedó allí quieto... cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sol calentara su aterido cuerpo... notando lentamente como las temperaturas iban incrementándose poco a poco. Era Julio... un mes caluroso... un mes que estaría lleno de trabajo puesto que la mayoría de los magos que trabajaban con él se irían de vacaciones... pero él no tenía vacaciones... No tenía una familia a la que cuidar y llevar a algún sitio exótico fuera del poder de Voldemort... Sí... podría ir a pasar unos días con su familia... pero normalmente era a la inversa... eran ellos los que llegaban hasta él... como había ocurrido tres años atrás... cuando Ron tenía 14 años. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarsu hermano pequeño y en ciertamente tan parecido a él... al menos en lo que al físico se refería... Quería a su familia... pero su sitio estaba allí... entre dunas... entre arena y maldiciones... entre ruinas... y pirámides... Suspiró... sí... quizá su vida estaba allí... pero desde luego su corazón estaba en La Madriguera. Chasqueó la lengua... ¿Algún día el mismo tendría una familia?... Si era así... estaba seguro de algo... sería dentro de muchos años... en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón a nadie... 

-¿Bill? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?.- preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda. 

El hombre se giró para mirar a la mujer que estaba tras de él... vestida únicamente con una camiseta demasiado grande que identificó como suya. El cabello rubio lo llevaba corto y tenía los ojos claros... de tez bronceada y labios rojos... cuerpo de modelo... piernas largas... Realmente hermosa... pero completamente insípida.

-Vuelve a la cama.- musitó Bill volviéndose a girar.

-Pero cielito... ¿por qué no vienes tú también?... Estoy tannn sola ahí adentro... en esa cama tan grande sin ti...

-He dicho que vuelvas a la cama... o sino ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Bill se desprendió de los brazos de la mujer... y miró el reloj... no estaba tan desencaminado... en una hora tenía que estar en las oficinas que tenía Gringotts en El Cairo... Una reunión para aclarar no se qué asunto... Se volvió a girar... al tiempo que Sarah (que así se llamaba la chica)... hacia pucheros como si se fuera a poner a llorar. Había sido cruel... pero no tenía tiempo para tonterías... el tenía una vida... y desgraciadamente para esa mujer... ella no pertenecía a la misma. Pasó a su lado... entrando en la habitación... La cama revuelta... la ropa por el suelo... una botella de vino y dos copas junto a la cama sobre una de las mesitas... todo hablaba de una noche divertida... una noche en la que la lujuria había jugado su papel. Ya lo recogería más tarde... a la noche quizá. Se acercó al armario y sacó unos vaqueros, una camiseta de un grupo de Heavy Metal... negra y sin mangas y sus botas de motero.... sacó ropa interior limpia y se dirigió hacia el baño... oyó a sus espaldas a Sarah... en la habitación.... pero no le dio más vueltas. 

Era humano... y era un hombre... era normal que tuviera relaciones... aunque normalmente eran como esta.... de una sola noche. "¿Me llamarás?" a lo que el contestaba siempre "Claro que lo haré"... no había vuelta de hoja.... él no tenía sitio para nadie más en su corazón. Se metió bajo la lluvia cálida que era la ducha... apoyando las manos en la pared.... dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo... mientras notaba sus músculos destensarse... Estaba agotado... cansado... apenas había dormido tres hora esa noche... aunque estaba acostumbrado a ello. Se enjabonó el cabello y se lo aclaró varias veces... pasando después a enjabonarse el cuerpo... notándose más fresco... menos cansado... con más fuerzas... y entonces su momento de Soledad... otro de tantos se rompió al ser abierta la cortinilla de la ducha. 

-Ummmm... será mejor que te ayude....- susurró Sarah en lo que parecía querer ser un susurró sensual.

Le quitó la esponja de las manos y la deslizó lentamente por su pecho... Bill frunció el ceño... no le gustaban estos juegos (o quizá si) no en ese momento. La quito la esponja a su vez y sus ojos azules... normalmente dulces... normalmente bondadosos... se volvieron de la frialdad del acero. Sarah pareció pillar la indirecta ya que se alejó y comenzó a vestirse... Bill terminó de ducharse... tomando una toalla y poniéndosela en la cintura salió mientras con otra se secaba el largo pelo rojizo. La mujer le esperaba en la habitación poniéndose los pendientes que se había quitado ayer por la noche. Completamente vestida y con el bolso bajo el brazo. Se acercó hasta él y le besó en los labios a lo que Bill ni se inmutó. 

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.- susurró melosa cerca de su oído.- ¿Me llamarás?

-Claro que lo haré.

Tras esto la puerta se cerró tras la mujer y Bill suspiró. Dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Sin más... comenzó a vestirse.. tenía un día duro por delante.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... es el comienzo así que no tiene mucha.... acción ni nada... pero bueno... era para que conocierais un poquito más los pensamientos de Bill y cómo se sentía y como era su vida más o menos ^^ Prometo que en el próximo capítulo pasarán más cosas.... ^^ Siento también el retraso... pero es que lo voy escribiendo según tengo un ratito... y bueno... como veis... estos días no he tenido mucho... Lo siento.

Y contestando los R/R ... gracias a ambas y ahora vamos una a una ^^ me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir... de verdad... me da fuerzas para seguir hacia delante.

**Ginger Weasley: **Hola! Antes de nada me alegro que te gustara el anterior y espero que te guste este también ^^. Jajaja... nada... no importa lo del nombre... lo que pasa es que me chocó xD y dije... hostias.... ya ta... pos nada... habrá que poner otro y se quedó con este. Espero saber subir este capítulo... que soy novata en todo esto ^^U Si... soy de España... de qué parte eres tú?. Por cierto... me encanta tu historia! ^^

**Rinoa Diggory-Malfoy: **Nases! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prólogo y espero que ocurra lo mismo con este capítulo! Siento la espera ^^U Bueno... el nombre me lo inventé hace años (el de Yverne) así que me alegro que te guste ^^. Jiji.. sí.. "él" es Billy ^^ y ella... bueno... ya lo irás viendo... que sino no tiene emoción ¿no?. Siento el retraso y espero que sigas leyéndolo!


End file.
